


Left Behind #6 - Almost Human

by grownupgeekgirl



Series: Left Behind [6]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grownupgeekgirl/pseuds/grownupgeekgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard resents Kennex for the simplest reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Behind #6 - Almost Human

Two years. Two damn years, this guy’s been out of it. And now he comes back in like he’s hot shit, because the captain likes him. FINE, he had a good record, FINE, he made a lot of arrests. But he got a lot of good people killed. He screwed up – I don’t know where, I don’t know how – what I do know is that going in was HIS call, on HIS op. And they died. They DIED, he nearly died, and I was left behind to pick up the pieces. Literally. I spent two years helping the department recover from that cluster, and he just strolls back in like it’s no big deal. _Well it’s a goddamn big deal to me._


End file.
